Beating Romeo and Juliet
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: With a miracle, Phlox manages to save Baby Elizabeth. Within forty-eight hours of finding out her existence, Trip and T'Pol find themselves confronting the future and their feelings. They also find that they may just beat Romeo and Juliet. AU Part 1 of 2


Beating Romeo and Juliet

Spoilers: All seasons but mainly the 4th.

Disclaimer: If I owned Enterprise, Elizabeth would have lived and Trip would be alive.

* * *

B/N: This has a bit of AU in it and also contains a hint for another story I'm writing called Hidden Vulcan, it has to deal with a favorite pairing I haven't yet wrote about...Soval and Amanda Cole.

In this story T'Les does not in fact die and will be evident in the other story as well. Koss does however release T'Pol because of T'Les's position. Also, Elizabeth lives because of her twin in the parallel timeline, Phlox saves her and both Trip and T'Pol begin to see a life together.

Happy Reading.

* * *

The flight back to the ship was quiet for everyone, the only one who was in everyone's eye was the infant in T'Pol's arms. She held the baby close, not allowing anyone but the child's father to touch her and all he did was rub a finger against her cheek.

They arrived to Enterprise and immediately the child was taken to Phlox, who examined her and placed her in an incubator that was oxygen-rich. Both parents moved to be near her, both staring at the miracle before them.

T'Pol removed the IDIC she always wore from around her next and placed it on the incubator; Trip smiled and placed a hand on the glass. "Guess we shouldn't keep calling her she."

"Elizabeth."

Trip eyed her, "my sister would've liked that."

Phlox entered the room and looked at them, "it appears my initial prognosis was incorrect. Her Vulcan and human genes are incompatible."

Trip looked at the infant, "is there anything you can do?"

"I'm attempting to stabilize her nucleotides, but there's never been a child like her."

T'Pol stared at the baby, "her name is Elizabeth."

* * *

An hour later Trip ventured from his vigil, squeezing T'Pol's hand before leaving. He found Phlox reviewing Elizabeth's DNA. "Anything?"

"She has a genetic flaw here," he pointed a place along the strand; it was evident that the flaw was there as the gene looked mangled. "Purposely placed in her DNA, if it was genetic there would be more but I've only found this one."

Trip eyed him, "so it's not because she's half Vulcan and half human?"

"I spoke out of turn Commander; there has been one child like her who you have never met. I've been reviewing the database of your parallels and found that they had a daughter…T'Resa, she died shortly after birth. Her DNA and that of young Elizabeth's is identical…I'm preparing to try a genetic treatment that could save her life or it could do nothing. I'm going to remove that single gene and replace it with one of her twin's."

"Alright, just tell me what you'll need."

He smiled at Trip, "just patience Commander…only time will tell."

Trip nodded and moved to T'Pol and Elizabeth, she was standing this time apparently having heard the conversation with her Vulcan hearing. Trip took her hand and held it, "all we can do is hope she lives."

T'Pol looked at him, "she should bear the name of her sister, as a reminder of how she survived."

Trip nodded and looked at the infant who was staring at him. "T'Resa Elizabeth Tucker, her Vulcan name first so if she chooses a Vulcan life one day she doesn't have to change her name, she can just drop her human names."

Phlox came in and looked at them, "perhaps you should go have dinner, I'll call once I'm finished. It's best you not be here for it, but see the hopeful result afterwards."

"Yeah, good idea." Trip gently guided T'Pol with a hand on her back, she took one last look at the baby.

* * *

The entire dinner T'Pol was silent, she barely ate and Trip noticed this. He said nothing but something told him T'Pol worried about the baby that was a few corridors over. Knowing he'd need to broach the subject, he decided it was about a good time as any.

"Is there any Vulcan traditions for an infant, for humans there's a blessing and everyone comes to see it."

"There is a naming ceremony but it would be conducted two days after the birth, she's far too old for it."

He nodded, "we could make an exception...technically we just found her so it was just as if she was born. I'm sure Soval would gladly help us arrange it."

T'Pol looked at him, "I fear for her life."

"I know Darlin' and I'm trying my best not to get all emotional but I'm scared shitless. We just found her and already I feel like I've known her forever...I can't think about loosing her that's why I'm thinking about the future."

"Commanders." They turned to see Hoshi, she held out a small box to Trip. "It's from the senior staff."

Trip took the box and set it down, he opened it slowly and chuckled at the contents. "It's perfect Hoshi," he pulled out a set of Vulcan robes that would fit an infant. "They're just perfect, thank you."

She nodded, "we're all routing for her, did you decide on a name?"

"T'Resa Elizabeth Tucker." T'Pol looked at Hoshi and the comm officer pointed over her shoulder.

"I have to get back but I wanted to give you that...just so you know, everyone is getting gifts as well so you'll be getting a lot of them tonight and tomorrow."

* * *

She left and Trip looked at the robes, he handed them to T'Pol and she eyed them. "They will fit her well at the ceremony."

"I think they're just adorable...matches the color of my robes." She looked at him, "your mother told me to keep them, said I may need them one day. I kept them but truthfully couldn't think of why I'd need them since you were married."

"Perhaps my mother knew Koss would release me eventually. She told me that she did what she did for me and that I may not know the reason then but one day I would."

"She knew how I felt about you, mother's intuition I guess."

T'Pol nodded, "my mother has done well, I did not get a chance to tell you she has taken up the position of Second Minister to Vulcan...she is currently the second most powerful person on Vulcan."

"Good for her, I mean that sincerely. Vulcan will be rebuild and come back greater them before. If T'Resa had been born two years ago, I wouldn't want her anywhere near Vulcan but now, I'm okay with her visiting...especially since her...what would she call your mother?"

"Foremother and my mother would call her foredaughter."

"Especially since her foremother is second in charge...I know she'd be safe."

"Sir, ma'am." They looked to find Rostov, he held out a small box. "I found it on Earth."

Trip took the box and opened it to find a Starfleet blue jumpsuit, on the chest was a name patch that said 'Tucker' and was sized for an infant. Trip shook his head, "thanks Rostov."

"Thank you."

"We're praying for her, once she's better bring her by Engineering. Hess and I have agreed to start her training early."

Trip smiled, "I'll think about it, she may want to be Vulcan diplomat instead."

"Then Starfleet is missing out, see you later sir." Rostov left and Trip shook his head.

* * *

T'Pol noticed Crewman Cutler near the door later, she was looking for them. After a moment she came over and placed a box down on the table before smiling, "Phlox is still performing the procedure but I wanted to drop this off. I told him I'd get you when he finishes so I'll find you later."

She left and T'Pol opened the box to find a pleenok, a Vulcan logic puzzle. "It is a pleenok, a Vulcan logic puzzle for infants, it is meant to teach primary logic."

Trip took the puzzle and eyed it, "how does it work?"

"I will have T'Resa teach you..." she put the toy back in the box and placed it with the other two boxes.

Trip eyed her, "I didn't ask you but will you your mother accept T'Resa?"

"I do not see why she will not, why?"

Trip sighed and shook his head, "my parents won't...or at least my father won't. He's always carried a hatred towards Vulcans. He expects his children to as well...Albert is good at it, Lizzie never could and me...well I hated Vulcans till I met you. I can't hate them, I understand them now and there's nothing to hate." He pushed his plate away, "I just want her to have one set of foreparents she can visit and enjoy being loved by."

"My mother will enjoy her company from the moment she holds T'Resa...explaining our bond will be the trying task."

Trip chuckled and eyed her, "well don't let me stop you from doing so, I'll just let you do it because I'll probably screw it up."

"Yes you would."

He chuckled and took a sip of his tea, looking at the glass. "I can't sit here any longer, I need to at least see her."

"I am in agreement."

* * *

They returned to sickbay to see Phlox covering T'Resa with a blanket, for a moment Trip feared he was signally her death but Phlox folded the blanket down so it rested at her shoulders. He looked up to see them.

"It will take a few hours before it shows development, for now you can sit with her."

Trip watched as T'Pol gently picked up the infant and sat on the biobed, holding her close. Trip knew if anyone attempted to touch the infant, they'd find a dangerous Vulcan on a warpath. T'Pol was protective of the child...their child, their baby girl. He walked over and looked at the baby in T'Pol's arm. "Can I hold her, I'll be gentle I promise."

She looked at him, "I would not deny you our daughter, I do not want anyone besides her parents holding her until the parental bond is established...it will confuse her."

"Oh, okay." He gently allowed T'Pol to place their daughter in his good arm, she reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand afterwards, he smiled at her. "She's perfect, I know nothing is perfect but she comes close to perfection in my book."

"Mine as well." T'Pol brushed T'Resa's cheek with her finger, "perhaps you were wrong." He eyed her and she looked at him. "Perhaps we stand a better chance then Romeo and Juliet, our daughter is proof we can be together."

He nodded and sat down on the biobed, T'Pol moved towards him and looked at their sleeping child. Both stared at her...their miracle and their future.

* * *

Morning came and T'Resa began to wake, fussy as well. Phlox came in with a smile on his face, both eyed him. "That is a very good sign, the gene replacement was successful. Commander why don't you hand Elizabeth to her mother and let her feed the little one."

"We changed her name, it's T'Resa Elizabeth Tucker." He allowed T'Pol to take the fussy baby and watched as she fed her with the bottle Phlox handed her. "I have to go change and do something, you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine, I will feed her and then retire to my quarters for meditation."

He nodded and reached over, taking T'Resa's tiny hand, kissing it. "I'll be back soon sweet pea, behave for your mother while I'm gone."

* * *

He left and went to his quarters, he eased out of the sling and got a shower before changing into civilian clothes. He sat down at his computer and looked at the information on T'Resa...she was already registered in the Starfleet Medical Database...picture and all. He looked at her immediate information and smiled...Phlox had updated it.

Her name was stated in black and white and on official record. All her personal information was well. She was listed as his and T'Pol's child, on record and not hidden...both a blessing and curse.

Trip reviewed the information there and smile at all the details and medical notes Phlox placed in her file. Of course if you looked at the ship's database then you'd find that he and T'Pol had conceived four children in the parallel lifetime but only Lorian had survived.

He hoped their future children would not die as their siblings had, three of the four were actually born...Lorian, T'Resa and another daughter named T'Les. The fourth child, which had been another girl, had died halfway through the pregnancy. She had been listed as 'Baby Girl Tucker' but in quotation marks there was a single name: T'Mara.

He had looked at the profiles and saw that Phlox's alternate had made a note in the file stating that T'Mara had been conceived naturally but because no medical intervention had occurred, she had perished due to mixed blood. Apparently she produced iron-based blood and her mother's copper-based blood had caused copper poisoning.

* * *

He reviewed T'Resa's medical information and made sure it was completely accurate.

_Name: Tucker, T'Resa Elizabeth_

_Species: Vulcan-Human Hybrid_

_DOB: June 17, 2154_

_POB: Paxton Mining Facility, Lunar Surface_

_Father: Tucker III, Charles Anthony_

_Species: Human_

_Mother: M'Gogi V'Lakra T'Pol_

_Species: Vulcan_

_Note(s): T'Resa Tucker is the first and only known Vulcan-Human Hybrid child alive to date, her genetic structure is stable for her creation. Her physiology is predominantly Vulcan however small exceptions can be made in way of her heart, which is placed in the chest cavity as human hearts are. T'Resa is expected to live a full and healthy life with the life expectancy of a normal Vulcan. _

_Regarding her development, she already shows great progress in identifying her parents and her primary infant logic is currently above that of her age. T'Resa is able to construct half a pleenok, a Vulcan infant logic puzzle, in under two hours, which is rarely seen in infants of six months. _

* * *

Trip switched off the data and moved from the room but not before pulling on the sling again because he knew T'Pol would most likely berate him for not wearing it, Phlox too but it was better to wear the damn thing then get the look he called 'Vulcan Trouble' from T'Pol because that was hell in itself.

He stopped by Jon's quarters and found him feeding Porthos. "You're looking better, I haven't had the chance to head by Sickbay...how's the little one?"

"Healthy, Phlox says she'll live a long and healthy Vulcan life span. Apparently her infant logic is above average for her age of six months. I think the Vulcans will enjoy that considering she's half-human."

Jon chuckled and sat down, Trip sat down as well. "I have to ask, what have you named the little girl?"

"Sweet pea." He held a Vulcan face he had perfected a while back, Jon looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"And T'Pol agreed?"

Trip began laughing and smiled, "no that's my nickname for her, her name is T'Resa Elizabeth Tucker, but her Vulcan name is M'Gogi V'Lakra T'Resa. Takes a while to learn to pronounce T'Pol's surname and it is a tongue twister, of course they do it Chinese style and put the surname before the name so her Vulcan surname is M'Gogi V'Lakra."

"I'm not even going to attempt it, just hearing you say it is enough to give me a headache. A lot of people are asking if I can throw a baby shower...Erika is even wanting to help plan it. Hoshi has first dibs on it though...I promised. Think you can convince T'Pol to participate?"

Trip chuckled, "I think you'd have a better chance of having a sehlat participate and I mean a non-domesticated one. However, I might have a chance of convincing her to have T'Resa's naming ceremony, we could make it a naming ceremony party afterwards."

"Good, listen...Soval's coming and given the last few days I found that T'Pau herself is here as is T'Pol's mother...they'll be here around noon tomorrow so don't run off."

Trip shook his head, "the moment word of a hybrid got out everyone want to see her. The crew has been really nice, you know keeping back and allowing us to breathe. I actually get the feeling they want to see her once she gets out of Sickbay."

"Trip, I can tell you right now that the crew won't be missing out."

"How do you know that?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head, "in another six months she'll be learning to walk down the corridors and in a year she'll be toddling behind you and T'Pol, grabbing everyone's attention I'll have to order them back to work."

Trip smiled and nodded, "she is quite a heartbreaker already isn't she...that is the Tucker genes and her mother's looks at work." He chuckled and looked at him, "if T'Pol agrees I want you to marry us."

Jon eyed him, "pardon, marry you...just because you two..."

Trip placed his hand up and shook his head, "I love her and I don't mean I love her because she's my daughter's mother or I love her because she's my best friend. I love her because I can't think of a day without her, I love her enough I'd give this up and move to Vulcan if she wanted. She's the woman I want to spend my life with, even if it is a short existence compared to hers. I want her to be the mother of my children...I honestly don't think I can live without her." He smiled at Jon and nodded, "that's why I want you to marry us."

"I never knew you felt that way about T'Pol...you're in love and deeply so."

"Yeah, T'Resa made me remember how much I loved her, seeing her with our baby girl I can see us raising another child...God I can actually picture three kids and living on Vulcan. Taking them to explore the planet every weekend when they're not in school. You know, listening to them tell me the newest verse they learned from the Kir'Shara or telling me I'm illogical. Putting them to bed at night before setting down to meditate with T'Pol...I can actually see that life."

"Tell you what, I'll do it but only if I hear from her mouth that she wishes to marry you. I just hope to God she doesn't adopt the Tucker name...two Commander Tuckers is too much."

"At least one is human and the other is Vulcan."

Jon reached over and pressed the comm, "Hoshi patch me through to the entire ship."

"Yes sir, there."

"Enterprise this is the captain speaking. As of 0700 I am pleased to say that our crew gained member eight-five, Baby Girl Tucker made it and she'll soon be joining the rest of the crew in daily activities. Commanders Tucker and T'Pol have revealed her name as T'Resa Elizabeth Tucker and that they intend to raise her on Enterprise so if anyone wants to give well wishes or gifts, see either. Archer out."

Trip chuckled and stood, "nice going, I should get going...I'll see you around."

* * *

He headed to T'Pol's quarters, getting offers of free babysitting and well wishes for T'Resa as he went. Ringing T'Pol's bell, the door slid open and he found her in civilian clothing.

Trip allowed the door to shut as he sat down across from her at the meditation table. T'Pol was silent and he knew she was waiting for him to talk. "Your mother is coming."

"I just received her message, she is coming to see proof of human and Vulcan reproduction. I do not think she is aware yet that it is our child that she is coming to see. Word has spread to Vulcan that a hybrid has been created and both she and T'Pau wish proof of the child."

He nodded, "I'm going to just come out and say it and please understand that I may get a little emotional." She nodded, acknowledging he could continue. He took a breathe and collected himself, trying to pull on the Vulcan persona he'd come to master. "I want to get married, I'd really like to get married in Vulcan tradition but either way is fine. I love you and I can't think of spending my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my short human existence with you, maybe have another child in the future but in truth, the decision rest with you. You don't have to decide now but at least in the next few days."

T'Pol looked down and attempted to search for him through the bond, she found him off in a corner of her mind...not fully reachable but present. Their bond was in its infancy but strong, she could feel his love but it was only if she concentrated on doing so.

She knew if her mother arrived before their marriage then T'Les would most likely insist upon her and T'Resa returning with her to Vulcan away from Trip. The thought of keeping T'Resa from the father she already adored was enough to make her cry but she kept her emotions in check; more so she could not possibly think of separating from Trip, not after finding their miracle and symbol that they could be together.

"I accept your proposal of marriage," she looked at him, "however the ceremony must take place before my mother's arrival. She will no doubt see that T'Resa and I return to Vulcan alone, I cannot bear the thought of separating T'Resa from you as she adores you already and I will not separate from my mate...from you. I fear what would happen if I did."

Trip reached over and took her hand, holding it. "I wouldn't give you up without a fight and I'm sure your mother knows I'd cause an interstellar political upheaval to keep you...Soval probably knows that too...I hope."

"I shall speak to Soval, he is part of my family. He will arrange the ceremony."

Trip nodded and looked at T'Pol, "tell me where to be and when because I'll be there. It'll take all of Starfleet to stop me."

She stood and so did he, T'Pol moved towards him and took his hand, holding it to her chest. Trip watched as she gathered what to say, "I cherish thee my husband, I shall always cherish thee."

Trip chuckled and moved his hand to her cheek, brushing it with his thumb as he cupped her face gently. "I'll always cherish you too." Leaning in he kissed her, T'Pol pulled back and allowed her forehead to rest against his. He chuckled and she pulled back looking at him. "Guess I'll have a reason for those robes after all."

"We should inform the captain of our agreement to marry, it is only right as our captain."

"Let's go tell him."

* * *

They walked to Jon's quarters and found him gone so Trip thought about Sickbay as he would probably be visiting T'Resa. They found him holding the baby as she petted Porthos or pulled on his tail more like.

"T'Resa we don't pull on his tail," he moved her hand away, "gently pet him, gently." He took her hand and ran it along Porthos' back. "See, he's a good dog."

Trip entered with T'Pol and immediately T'Resa laughed, trying to get to her mother. T'Pol picked up the baby and held her. "Are you entertaining the captain T'Resa or causing trouble?"

"So, what brings you two here besides picking up this little doll."

Trip looked at T'Pol and she eyed the captain, "we have decided to marry, I will be contacting Ambassador Soval to arrange a ceremony for this evening at dusk. We wished to inform you so you are aware."

"That was quick, you don't wait time do you?" Jon chuckled and looked at them, "so am I invited or is it closed to only Vulcans."

Trip and T'Pol looked at each other, Trip nodded and she seemed to understand so she looked back at the captain. "You are welcome to attend as is the senior crew, I will inform Ambassador Soval that we wish them to be there as they have become family."

Jon laughed and held his arms out. "Let's have a wedding."

* * *

Soval later arrived to Enterprise to speak with Jon but was immediately ushered into the conference room with Jon to find T'Pol and Trip waiting.

"Commanders, I was unaware you would be attending this meeting."

T'Pol stepped forward and eyed him, "Uncle I ask a favor unlike any I have asked before."

Jon and Trip looked at each other in shock, neither knew Soval was T'Pol's uncle and she had never said.

"How can I assist you?"

"Mother will no doubt call me back to Vulcan upon her arrival and I cannot bear separating from my mate. I ask that you have a marriage ceremony arranged for tonight at dusk."

"I was unaware you had a mate, who is he?"

Trip stepped up and looked at Soval, "he is I, Ambassador we wish to marry in the Vulcan tradition despite my humanity and we wish to marry because of our affection for each other but also for the sake of our daughter."

He eyed them and Jon pushed a button, "Phlox can you join us please."

Moments later the door opened and Phlox came in with T'Resa, Soval watched as the infant moved towards her mother and T'Pol took her. She curled against T'Pol and began to suck her thumb, Trip reached over and gently removed her hand from her mouth. Elizabeth looked at him and he smiled at her. "Go to sleep sweetheart, Daddy and Mother are here."

She yawned and curled deeper against her mother, falling asleep. "May I introduce your foreniece, T'Resa."

Soval looked at the infant then at both of them, it was obvious that the child was their offspring by the physical similarities. He knew his sister-in-law would insist on taking both T'Pol and T'Resa back to Vulcan. The care Trip had for both was evident and T'Pol said they were mates, something easy enough to see by their demeanor towards each other and the air around them.

"I shall arrange the ceremony and have the priest perform it in English. You are inviting your captain I assume."

"Actually sir, we're inviting the senior crew which is only four extra people. They're family and family is allowed there."

Soval nodded and turned to the captain, "I shall have Vulcan attire for your crew when they arrive. Perhaps now we can speak about what I came to speak about."

"Let's sit down."

* * *

The senior crew was gathered shortly after Soval departed, most came because T'Resa was there and they wanted to see her. Trip speculated that had T'Resa not been sleeping, she'd be passed around and introduced to all of them.

Jon looked at them and spoke, "I called you here because at 1700 this evening we're attending a wedding and it's mandatory, no option."

"Who's wedding sir?" Malcolm spoke first and Jon smiled.

"The Tucker wedding."

Everyone looked at Trip and T'Pol, Hoshi shook her head. "Thank you, that's a hundred credits for me."

"What?" Trip looked at her, "what do you mean by that?"

Travis spoke, "the crew has had a betting pool going since the Expanse and we met our alternate selves. We've waited to see how long it would take for you two to get married. Hoshi had between January and June of this year."

"Malcolm pulled out after T'Pol got married but he had January as well." Hoshi looked at him, "I told you not to pull out."

Trip looked at Jon, "don't tell me you were gambling with our lives too?"

"I had no idea about the pool honestly, I'd have shut it down if I had known."

"It was Corporal Cole that ultimately won though," they looked up at Hoshi. "She bet that you'd two be married by 2155 would have a kid by 2156. She won six hundred credits and two free rounds at the 602 Club."

"Why would she bet that?"

Malcolm eyed him, "ask your fiancée, Amanda was off MACO duty for the rest of the Expanse tour, after that nueropressure with T'Pol she could barely move her arm. Last I heard she's currently serving as a guard at the Vulcan Compound for one of their ambassadors, of course after she was thought dead during the bombing of the Earth Embassy...which nearly caused a international conflict between Vulcan and the MACOs."

Trip looked at T'Pol, "what did you do?"

"I merely made a point, to stay away from my mate...she understood. I have nothing more to say about the topic."

"Okay we all have to make it known, no one tries to interfere with their relationship. We'll spread the word." Hoshi looked at them, "to all the women at least."

"I should have known this would happen." Trip covered his eyes and shook his head, Jon laughed as did Malcolm and Travis. Hoshi didn't get the joke. He raised his head and looked at T'Pol, "I'll be sure to make it known to all future men who marry Vulcans...stay away from all women or else your wife may injure them. In fact I should write a book: How to Live and Serve With Vulcans. I'm sure I could get a pretty penny for it."

"And it would be suppressed by the Vulcan government."

Jon laughed and shook his head, "T'Pol it was a joke, Trip was making a joke."

"Actually I wasn't but she's right, it would be suppressed so it's no point in entertaining the idea."

* * *

Later that evening the entire senior crew were escorted to the Vulcan Compound's temple, they had changed in two dressing rooms. T'Pol had left Enterprise an hour before to prepare, Trip and T'Resa came with the remainder of the crew.

They were met in the courtyard by Soval, he showed them where to stand and what to do during the ceremony, basically to stay quiet. Trip handed T'Resa to Hoshi and moved to the gong that had been set up. He rang it twice and finally a third time signaling the beginning.

T'Pol entered the temple in a beautiful gold gown almost identical in style to her former wedding dress. The priestess was behind her and she moved to where two cushions we set up. Trip bent down on one and T'Pol on the other, an attendant straightened her gown.

Both touched fingers and the priestess began. "What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way.

"Two lives, two hearts, two souls becoming one. Parted and never parted, touched but never touched. Becoming as one life, one heart, one soul."

He looked at both and Trip spoke his vows first.

"I take thee as my mate, to honor until time ends. Connected in mind and soul, I bestow myself upon thee as a mate. Parted but never parted, touched but never touched."

T'Pol waited for a second before speaking, having to control her emotions as their minds had already connected and his emotions were becoming hers and hers were becoming his.

"I take thee as my mate, to honor until time ends. Connected in mind and soul, I bestow myself upon thee as a mate. Parted but never parted, touched but never touched."

The priestess looked at them and placed her hands on their face but removed them after only a moment as their minds were connected deeply and she felt the overwhelming strength of their bond with a single touch.

"These two are wed, two have become one in all ways possible. Rise M'Gogi V'Lakra T'Pol and Charles Tucker...two names but one life."

They stood and the priestess held out a hand to the gong. T'Pol took the knocker and Trip placed his hand over hers, both ringing the gong. The priestess and her attendant left the crew and Soval, the newlyweds took to their family straight away.

* * *

"Soval?" They turned as did Soval to see Amanda Cole in the doorway, dressed in Vulcan robes and her hair up. "The Ministers have arrived early and wish to speak with you immediately.

"Of course _ashal-veh_," he turned back to the Tuckers. "I offer my congratulations on your marriage and joining." He left and joined Amanda, who followed behind him closely.

Hoshi chuckled and looked at Trip and T'Pol, "don't have to worry about her anymore."

Malcolm looked at her, "why?"

"He called her '_ashal-veh_' and it's only a term Vulcan couples use not to mention she stays close to his side as a wife would. Soval has her...she moved on alright, loud and clear."

"So he's married to her?"

T'Pol spoke, "most likely betrothed and they have yet to marry. As an ambassador he would need T'Pau's approval."

Jon looked at Hoshi, "what does that mean anyways?"

Hoshi moved her head, "closest translation would be 'little darling' and that's just a rough translation."

T'Pol looked at Trip, "do not even attempt to call me by that term."

"Okay, I can't say I didn't think about it." He looked at T'Resa as he caught her hand, "I can call you that though...you are my _ashal-veh_."

Hoshi looked at T'Pol, "sorry."

T'Pol dismissed it and took T'Resa from her, Trip was thankful he still had a hand free because he could do almost anything besides hold his baby girl and he knew he'd never let her go once he had her in his arms.

_Husband, cease your thoughts of such things. You will eventually have to let her go._

Trip looked at T'Pol and saw she wasn't speaking verbally. _You're talking to me with telepathy, so we can always speak like this now?_

_Yes, I find it quite enjoyable. Does it bother you?_

He shook his head and smiled, "nope."

Jon looked at them and smiled, "you have your happily ever after...you made it unlike Romeo and Juliet."

Trip chuckled and nodded, "yeah we did and I'm happy, beyond happy. I have T'Pol and our little girl."

* * *

A/N: What did you think?

Here is a preview of Hidden Vulcan:

**

* * *

**

**Vulcan Compound, Soval's Office; March 23, 2154, 09:00**

****

Soval stood behind his desk looking at friend and colleague, Maxwell Forrest.

"A MACO?"

Forrest nodded, "we want to start small...a MACO here and possibly a Vulcan at Starfleet...we can progress from there."

Soval eyed his friend, "Admiral, I sense this is more about safety then diplomatic relations. You are worried about the increased xenophobia and the fact that many human protesters have taken residence outside the Compound gates...are you not?"

"Can't get anything past you, listen it'll only be for two months; since Enterprise has returned things should calm down. Two months, all the MACO will do is stand outside your office door and take up a bedroom in your home...everything they need can be provided by the MACO Complex. You won't even have to speak to the kid except for orders."

"Two months, sixty days...no longer."

Forrest nodded, "I'll have her report tomorrow."

Soval looked up at the word 'her' and eyed him, "if the guard is female then I will not have her, I will only have a male under my roof...it is against Vulcan tradition to allow a unwed woman to live under an unwed male's roof...see that guard is male."

"Soval, Corporal Cole is very professional and I also know for a fact she's as Vulcan as you'll get when it comes to the MACOs...she keeps her emotions in check and also speaks Vulcan."

Soval eyed him, weighing the information...either go against tradition and have a quiet MACO or allow tradition to stand and deal with an overly emotional human, it was a fair trade and not many Vulcans visited his home. "Very well, have her report this evening to my residence. You have been there so you know its location."

****

Soval's Residence, Mojave Desert; March 23, 2154, 17:00

Soval opened the door to find Forrest and a young human woman, she looked to be around twenty-five to thirty in human years. She was quiet and her face showed no emotion.

"May we come in?"

Soval moved aside and allowed them both to enter, Forrest sat down on a nearby bench but the woman turned to Soval. He eyed her and turned to Forrest, "she is quiet."

She eyed him and spoke, at her voice he drew his head back to her. "_Nash-wak t'tu na bolau vu tor ra? Nesku Amanda Cole du, kevet-dutar_."

He stared at her in surprise, her Vulcan was perfect for a human, accent as well. He'd only heard Hoshi Sato, Enterprise's linguistics officer, speak as well but she didn't have the accent as Amanda seemed to. No human seemed to grasp the necessary accent to speak Vulcan properly.

"Welcome Miss Cole, we shall remain speaking in English...your Vulcan is perfect so I will no doubt forget you are human if we speak in Vulcan." He looked towards the rear of the house, "the east wing is off limits, in the west there are several rooms, you may choose which you would like."

"_Shaya tonat_."

She let a small smile escape and moved to the back of the house, Soval watched her go...she was enchanting even if he'd never admit it out loud. He'd never met a human like her, she had an air of mystery around her...it was if she was Vulcan yet her biology was human. He'd always considered smiles to be an overly emotional display but this young woman's smile was beautiful and brighter then a dozen suns in his opinion.

"She's something isn't she?" Forrest came to stand beside him, "has to be...never seen you speechless or distracted before."

"Quite unique...she speaks as if she is Vulcan yet she is human, not even Miss Sato on Enterprise has the accent as Miss Cole does."

Forrest chuckled, "I get her back after sixty days, she was removed from Enterprise due to a run in with Commander T'Pol...something about T'Pol causing a major injury, never got the full story so perhaps you can get it out of her.

****

"Perhaps."

* * *

A/N: And there you go...


End file.
